Hydrogen absorbing alloys make endothermic reaction when desorbing hydrogen and make exothermic reaction when absorbing hydrogen. Some of these alloys refrigerate to a low temperature of up to -20.degree. C. as the result of heat absorption.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication SHO 62-158963 discloses a refrigerator utilizing the endothermic reaction. This refrigerator comprises two closed containers respectively accommodating two kinds of hydrogen absorbing alloys (LaNi.sub.5 and CaNi.sub.5) which are different in hydrogen desorption pressure. Hydrogen is desorbed from one of the alloys and absorbed by the other alloy for the hydrogen desorbing alloy to cause endothermic reaction, thereby causing the container containing this alloy to refrigerate the atmosphere over the entire surface thereof.
Thus, the conventional refrigerator is merely adapted to refrigerate the atmosphere by the entire surface of the closed container but is unable to locally refrigerate or heat an article or the human body through contact therewith.